True, Pure Love!
by Leave-All-The-Gold
Summary: A beautiful creature finds herself in Middle Earth. A heart wrenching story that will have you in tears, I'm sure! Also, please, please do not take me seriously.


This is the most amazing, tear jerking, romantic story I have ever written and probably the most romantic tale you will ever read!

sniffle I'm crying already!

My name is Scethehl, and I am going to tell you my story.

I have enchanting eyes. They are my best feature, or at least, I think they are, others sometimes comment on my gorgeous body shape, but I like my eyes the best. They are mystical and purple, enchanting they are also. I am also mute to humans and elves, but I can speak with animals (don't tell anyone), so I can deal alright, but it also means that with my amazing eyes, I can communicate with anyone I feel through body language and enchantment. Oh yea, I'm good, you don't need to tell me.

Anyway, by some incredibly traumatizing accident that I'm far too traumatized to tell, I found myself waking up in an unfamiliar patch of forest. When my eyes opened I began to panic. Because of my inability to speak, I did not scream for help, but instead I rushed around, seeking anyone who could help me. Soon, to my comfort, I heard the sounds of talking close to where I was. I made my way over to where the talking was coming from and I entered the circle of firelight. Once slightly warmer, I opened my eyes to inspect the people who were talking, who hadn't noticed my arrival yet, surprisingly. Only really a surprise because they were elves, and I thought they had superior seeing and hearing. Oh well, I'll observe them for a while first.

The three elves were sitting roughly in a circle facing the firelight. All three, though they looked male, had very long pretty hair. Two had darker hair and looked as though they were related somehow, and the other had golden hair and had a noble kind of air. I turned my head to inspect the golden haired elf and I froze, instantly in love. He had amazing facial features which were almost hidden behind his curtain of hair. He was gorgeous and I found myself in love almost instantly. He also seemed to be talking, I did not pay attention to the words, but his voice was deep and smooth.

I thought that no such elf, let alone my true love, would not welcome me or attack me in an instant, so I did not bother to be careful about approaching.

I made my way from the shadows behind them to were the darker haired elves sat in the firelight, but before I could settle myself, I was seen by the elf closest to me, and with a loud squeal, he jumped about a foot in the air. Oh. Must not have noticed me coming then. The other two elves looked at him strangely for interrupting the conversation, and looks of confusion were evident on their faces.

"S-Snake!" he squealed. Why must they always hold that against me? Most of the humans do, but I thought elves were more friendly to us people of nature. Well pish posh to them then. Then, to my displeasure, my one true love and the other elf, started howling with laughter. Honestly! I don't see what they find so funny. I glared at them. How rude.

The golden haired Elf finished chuckling quickly. Obviously, as my one true love, he had realized my distress and that must have been what sobered him. I continued to glare, however, at the dark haired Elf that still laughed lightly. After he had ceased laughing, he chose to speak,

"Don't worry brother, I'm sure it won't eat you whilst you sleep. Now come, I shall keep watch tonight."

An explosion erupted inside my belly.

IIIIIIIIIT? HE CALLED ME AN IT? CAN THAT INSANE BAD EXCUSE FOR A PIG-DOG POSSIBLY NOT SEE MY BEAUTIFUL FEMININE FIGURE? OH. MY. GOD!

I uncoiled and held myself above the ground in an offensive stance, insulted by the elf's very presence. These dark haired elves had simply no respect!

At the sight of my obviously unimpressed from, the two elves stopped bickering and looked my way. A small movement in the corner of my eye reminded me of the powerful presence of my love behind me. I remembered that when near my love I should act like a goddess. After all, I could not possibly disappoint the obviously beautiful image of me that my love keeps well hidden in his mind.

So. Instead of attacking the dark haired elves like I was going to, I retreated to curl up beside the knee of the god like elf leaning against the oak tree. Although my head rested on my body and my eyes were closed, I could not ignore the powerful eyes now resting on me. I nearly swooned. Nearly. Ignoring the fact that I don't' think beautiful creatures like myself CAN swoon. Oh well. With Very little talk the elves settled, and soon I was also in a deep sleep, dreaming about a golden haired elf who was surely dreaming about me aswell.


End file.
